


The long way to figuring shit out

by Luciferschild



Series: Harry does not understand love-yet [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fuckbuddies, Humiliation, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, im a sucker for fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferschild/pseuds/Luciferschild
Summary: Harry and jay are no longer enemies but how does their new dynamic work after the closet incident
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jay
Series: Harry does not understand love-yet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The long way to figuring shit out

Harry had been coming up with lots of ideas and jacking off ~~way too often~~ to the thought of Jay and him in the closet. He wanted to hear the other beg for him again. _He wondered if jay would let him pin him down and-_

Unfortunately the world of Auradon was stupid they had school now _what were they even gonna use this for_ and between the homework **ugh yes homework** and spending time with Uma and fencing practice he hadn't barely had a chance to see Jay in the halls let alone have a conversation with him. That was all about to change though. 

Harry walked down the hall a spring in his step, hed gotten a box yesterday that he _may or may not have used Ben's credit card for_ ~~what its not like he'd miss it don't judge.~~

Classes had just let out for the day and he sauntered toward Jay throwing his arm around the others shoulder. "Jay buddy aren't you gonna come to my room . **For the project.** " he pressed. Now Jay couldn't refuse without thinking of a reasonable excuse. 

"Oh uh sure just let me drop my sh-stuff off at the room first." Despite being in auradon a while stopping swearing was hard. 

"Sure sure gilly's going to the library to study so well have the room to ourselves. "

Jay swallowed hard, curious if Harry wants to get it on. He remembers Harry saying- he cuts his thoughts off there trying not to blush. _Better just to avoid thinking about it._ He couldn't decide if it was a fever dream or not he if it wasn't what that all meant . **Ugh complications**

He flitted around his and Carlos's room not letting himself think too hard. He **knew** they didn't have any projects together he was both apprehensive and half hoping this was what he thought it was. 

Harry was smirking satisfied at Jay's earlier look trying to hide his yearning but yet stress at the situation. He couldn't wait to get his lips on Jay's. 

Sooner than he thought possible Jay was in the room. "Whats up?" He tried to act cool. 

"Close the door." 

"Why?" Jay tried to cover up his nervousness "gonna murder me?" 

Harry laughed softly " trust me if i wanted to murder ye I'd do it much more... stealthily and they'd **never** find ye body."

Jay hmpfed. " eh gotta ask after all ya threatened ben with a crowd around Hook." Jay swallowed his apprehension; banter he could do banter. 

" Water under the bridge." Harry moved closer getting into Jay's space and closing the door pushing him up against it. 

Despite the signs of this Jay bit back his surprise releasing a breath. 

Harry kissed him like he did everything passionate with a hint of urgency. " good little princey." 

" Not a prince." Jay managed to keep his voice level though Harry seemed to be trying suck his brain out thru his skin. 

"Bed." Harry growled pulling them toward the bed and pulling at Jay's pants. 

"Harry!" Jay protested. "Oh don't be a brat" and then Jay lost coherent thought for a moment because Harry was kissing him. 

"Are you always this bossy and..polite?" Jay quipped.

"Only for a select few pet." Harry gave him a smile that was razor sharp. 

"Not not anyone's pet." Jay growled trying to pull away. 

"Come on jay jay don't you want your presents." 

"Not if you're gonna be a jerk." 

"Okay" Harry said in surrender " thoughts on handcuffs" 

"Where'd you even-" Harry cut him off "don't worry about that so delectable looking wanna tie you up." 

Harry felt Jay freeze up the slightest bit "don't even think about it hook" his voice was cold in way it hadn't been since before the team-up.

_Okay that was a definite no._

Harry backed up he wasn't a jerk okay maybe a _bit_ but this seemed to make Jay scared and while he didnt know why it didn't really matter. Scared Jay=Angry Jay and that meant no sexy times and he didnt wanna be like their parents anyway. 

"Okay darlin wanna make you feel good." Harry made sure to keep his voice light. 

Jay released a breath "you promised me a blowjob" 

Harry laughed softly "i did; try to keep up." Harry pushed Jay's pants down and got on his knees licking softly. 

Jay bit his lip as Harry took him into his mouth and let his fingers tighten in Harry's hair. 

Harry hummed around him happy when he was rewarded with Jay's eyes falling closed. He sucked harder determined to get noises out of Jay. He felt heat pool in his gut as Jay let out a small whimper. He longed to touch himself but this was about Jay right now. Harry pulled back. "Can i give ye the present now?" 

" uh okay" Jay was feeling a bit dazed.

Harry went and grabbed the two items. Jay's face turned a light pink at the first. " did ya know i jacked off thinking about this inside of ye making ya shiver with pleasure." Harry teased softly. The other items he'd gotten included a heart paddle a few pairs of panties and a gag. Though he was possibly reconsidering that last item now maybe later down the road. Jay's gaze landed on a pair of silk panties. "HHarry" he looked a bit angry and hella embarrassed.

" its okay gorgeous i bet you'd look so damn pretty can i see ya get them all dirty with your cum" 

"We-thats - uh id id look pretty?" He was bright red and felt like the ground would swallow him whole. 

"Yes i'm gonna make ya feel real good baby and then we can put on your panties so you can wear them till tomorrow." 

" At a-at school? _no_ Harry i **cant"** Jay looked like a moment away from not exactly crying _(he didn't do that)_ but something close to it overwhelmed maybe Harry wasn't good at emotions. 

"And why not whos gonna know?" Harry demanded which thinking about it later maybe wasn't the best response evie probably would've used words like not being sympathetic or something. 

"I HARRY" Jay definitely sounded distressed now which... 

"Never known ya to be a coward Jay." Harry taunted. And that usually worked, that's how their dynamic had been for the longest time he pushed and Jay pushed back. 

"I should go." Jays voice sounded...

"Uh uh i promised orgasms." Harry kissed Jay aggressively until he looked less mad or whatever. Harry never claimed to be an example of healthy relationships, sue him. 

He deepthroated Jay and Jay pulled his hair making him want to rut against Jay. 

As he continued Jay made all these delicious sounds sighing out Harry's name several times and Harry was only human after all. He rutted against Jays leg feeling closer than he thought necessary with very little stimulation. 

Jay looked down at him and laughed semi breathlessly. "You're so desperate you're humping me like a dog are you gonna come?" He squeezed Harrys dick Harry whimpered around him. " fuck yeah suck harder made for this." Harry felt his cheeks go crimson in humiliation and Jay squeezed him again and he was coming and then Jay was coming down his throat and 

This was what he'd been wanting but it didn't feel very satisfying somehow. 

As they both calmed down Harry cleared his throat "you you should go before gil gets back." 

"Yeah alright." 

Jay made his way back to their room confused and disappointed. Walking away from sex had never felt so... little did he know Harry felt similar. 

Harry saw Uma at dinner. He didn't feel much like eating though; _of course he did though, **food was not to be wasted.**_  
" Uma?" He sighed " how do i know if i fucked up. "  
Uma looked exasperated "Harry number one rule if you think you've messed up you probably did; fix it."  
"How?" He whined.  
"Harry" She looked for all the world like hed messed her life which...fair he seemed to be good at that.  
"What'd you do?"  
"Uh embarrassed them i think maybe Uma you know im not good at this."  
"Apologize then numb skull" and she looked a little fond when she said it so maybe he was still worthwhile.

Apologizing... was not his forte so he decided he needed to have more sexy times with jay to erase the bad ending of this one. With that plan in mind he felt more at ease and ready to put things into motion tomorrow. No time like the present after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if ive missed any tags and let me know what you think.


End file.
